Daijobu
by ervien
Summary: [Chapter 3 update!] Kai yang tidak pernah tersenyum dan Sehun yang selalu 'tersenyum'. KaiHun fic! RnR?:3
1. Chapter 1

Daijobu.

crack pair.

KaiHun;LuBaek;etc.

**_bxb/yaoi._**

* * *

Aku benci tawanya, senyumnya, ocehannya, dan... apapun yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Apa ia tidak punya masalah sekecil apapun? Hidup ini tidak adil.

.

.

.

"Oi Jongin!"

Laki-laki berkulit tan yang dipanggil itu—Jongin—menoleh malas ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apaan sih, Park Chanyeol?" gerutunya, sedangkan _namja_ yang memanggilnya hanya terkekeh misterius dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedang menatap kearah lapangan.

"Lo kepergok ngelamunin si Oh Sehun itu lagi," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah bawah—mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah—memperlihatkan _namja_ berkulit putih yang sedang tertawa bersama gengnya.

"Gue ga ngelamunin dia, Dobi!" Kai menutupi wajah malunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ey ey, gausah marah gitu kali. Liat noh muka lo merah lagi."

"Mati lo," Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam seakan tatapan itu bisa menembus Chanyeol yang sekarang tertawa berjingkrak-jingkrak (untung saja atap sekolah mereka memang tempat nongkrong 'F4' dan tidak ada yang berani memasukinya).

"HAI GUYS!"

_Namja_ berambut blonde dan _namja_ berperawakan mungil masuk dengan santai—ah, kecuali _namja_ berperawakan mungil yang sekarang sudah berlari menuju Kai dan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sudah menggoyangkan bahu Kai dengan kekuatan super.

"Astaga. Apaan sih Byun Baekhyun?!" Kai menepis tangan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah terlepas dari pundaknya. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya ber_high-five_ dan duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Lo harus tau! Tadi... tadi," Baekhyun yang sudah agak tenang duduk di sebelah Kris yang sibuk dengan hapenya.

"Tadi—"

"Ngomong jangan ngegantung gitu kek," protes Chanyeol yang ikut penasaran.

"Tadi Bacon di peluk Luhan," ucap Kris membuat Baekhyun menggulingkan badannya _like a buffalo_.

"KOK BISA?!" Chanyeol langsung heboh dan ikut berguling. Jadilah _two idiot people roll like a buffalo_.

"Ah, pokoknya dia tuh... aduh," Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah setelah berhenti berguling—begitu juga Chanyeol. Kris masih sibuk dengan hapenya sementara Kai hanya menatap mereka tanpa minat.

"Lah trus, gue mesti bilang apa?"

Dan Kai berakhir ditabok bolak-balik oleh seorang diva Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

_Lemme explain you_, _first_.

Disebuah kawasan Seoul, terdapat SM _School_ yang terkenal akan muridnya yang mendekati kata _perfect_—bahkan banyak yang diantaranya sudah _famous_ sebelum lulus.

Setiap sekolah pasti ada geng famous, termasuk SM _School_. Salah satunya adalah F4 yang beranggotakan 4 orang.

Wu Yifan atau nama bekennya Kris. Kelas 12-F. Ibunya seorang model papan atas dan ayahnya seorang direktur perusahaan minimarket internasional. Dia anak tunggal. Sebenernya sih dia lawak parah tapi karena mukanya yang tampang _badass_, dia cuman nunjukkin ke-lawakannya di depan member F4.

Byun Baekhyun, suka dipanggil Bacon. Kelas 11-A. Dia anggota ekskul nyanyi karena suaranya memang wow dan beberapa kali mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi nasional dan selalu menjadi juara. Member F4 yang heboh. Orangtua nya pemilik restoran yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia dan kakak nya seorang dokter di Amerika.

Park Chanyeol si telinga besar. Kelas 12-F. Member F4 tertinggi setelah Kris tapi yang paling heboh melebihi Baekhyun. Suka menggoda Kai karena sering mergokin lagi ngelamunin Sehun. Orangtuanya kerja di New York dan ia tinggal sendiri di Korea.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai. Kelas 11-D. Dia adalah member F4 yang palig diam. Anak _broken home_ yang kurang kasih sayang orangtua. Sering curi-curi pandang ke Sehun, siswa yang kerjaannya senyum mulu. Kai dijuluki _Ice Prince._

Itu adalah sekilas profil member F4.

* * *

"Sehun!" _Namja_ berambut _soft pink_ itu menghampiri _namja_ putih yang sedang melamun.

"Halo Thehun!" _Namja_ berambut _soft pink_ itu menggoyangkan kedua bahu Sehun. Sehun langsung mengerjap kebingungan.

"_Ne hyung_?" Sehun langsung memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau kenapa melamun?" _Namja_ berambut _soft pink _itu—Luhan—duduk di bangku depan meja Sehun yang langsung menghadap ke jendela. Memperlihatkan anak-anak kelas 10 sedang bermain futsal.

"Engga apa-apa kok, _hyung_," kilah Sehun dan kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan larut bersama Sehun ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Eung, _hyung_... Nanti temenin aku beli bubble tea ya?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun gemas melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, buruan!" Sehun menarik Luhan masuk ke arah stand bubble tea favoritnya itu. Luhan hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik Sehun.

"Bubble tea coklatnya dua ya, Ryeowook _hyung_!" Sehun langsung tersenyum saat melihat sang penjaga stand yang sudah ia kenal dekat.

"Nah, ini pesenan kalian, Sehun dan Luhan. Datang lagi ya!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian tangan Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Hyung_! Tau ga—blablabla," Sehun langsung berceloteh senang dan ditanggapi dengan semangat juga oleh Luhan.

"Ah, itu bus ku sudah datang. Sampai ketemu besok ya, Sehun. Hati-hati!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun mengangguk dan ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Sehun kembali menyeruput bubble tea kesukaannya dengan senang dan berjalan dengan riang. Sayangnya, ia tidak terlalu melihat orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

BRUK.

Bubble tea kesukaannya tumpah ke baju orang itu.

"Astaga! Maaf maaf maaf!" Sehun langsung membungkuk 90 derajat dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan membeku.

"Maaf kau bilang?" Suara sedingin es batu itu masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

Kai, sang _ice prince_ berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Ah, jangan lupakan baju penuh bubble tea coklat itu.

.

** Halo! X**hi here. Aku bawa ff baru lagi dengan crack couple kesukaanku. Ada yang nunggu? Ada yang nunggu? /ga.

Entah aku dapet ide ff ini gara-gara cerita anak-anak broken home yang kurang kasih sayang ortu mereka. Tapi disini belom ada konflik banget soalnya kan baru chapter satu. hehehe (ketawa nista).

Tapi aku bakal lanjutin kalo kalian minta. Kalo engga, yaudah aku apus aja... (mojok).

Last, **Review** ne? **Jangan gentayangan** ya. HIHIHI. (kabur)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

KaiHun ; etc.

**ya**–**oi**.

.

(oh ya, buat yang rada bingung kok Kai bisa ketemu Sehun dan tau itu Sehun, jadi stand bubble tea itu di depan sekolah SM yap.)

**.**

**_ U_**

**.**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kai—tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Masuk ke dalam mobilku sekarang juga."

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Di dalam sebuah mobil Ferari merah milik Kai. Sehun terus menunduk sementara Kai menyetir. Keheningan menguasai mereka.

"Err... Kai, kau marah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut dan menatap Kai yang terdiam.

"..."

"Apa? Engga denger," Sehun menatap Kai yang sekarang menatapnya setelah memberhentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah.

"Menurutmu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan supaya bajuku bersih kembali?" ulang Kai dengan suara lebih kencang. Untung saja Kai memakai baju daleman dan bubble tea Sehun hanya mengenai sweaternya.

'Ish. Padahal kan cuma masalah sepele,' batin Sehun kesal. Tapi, walaupun begitu ia tetap takut karena tatapan Kai yang seperti ingin mengulitinya habis-habisan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata membesar. "A– Aku..."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Ish, engga sabaran banget."

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Kepo dasar!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa—eh? kau tau darimana margaku?" Sehun menatap Kai yang sekarang mulai salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tau? Seluruh sekolah selalu berkata Oh Sehun yang selalu tersenyum blablabla," kilah Kai dan kembali menatap jalan karena lampu sudah hijau.

"Yaudah. Apa yang kau mau akan kuturuti. Puas?!" Sehun menatap Kai yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apapun yang kumau?" Sehun mengangguk sedangkan Kai berpikir tetapi tetap menatap jalanan.

"Jadi budakku selama yang ku mau."

"APA?!"

.

"Aish, baiklah baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sehun ikut menatap jalanan Seoul yang bisa dibilang ramai itu.

"Karena aku orang yang baik, kau cukup membuatkanku bekal, mengikuti kemanapun aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut, dan... Hm, yang lainnya akan kukatakan langsung nanti. Bagaimana?"

Kai (masih dengan tampang _poker face_nya) sengaja menginjak rem mendadak—karena mereka terjebak lampu merah lagi—membuat Sehun hampir menabrak _dashboard_.

"Ya, Kai! Kau mau membunuhku _eoh_?" protes Sehun dan memukul lengan Kai.

"Ha? Pukulan apa itu? Pukulanmu seperti wanita!" ejek Kai membuat Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

'Astaga, dia manis sekali... Eh?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin! Kembalilah ke alam sadarmu!' Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengeluarkan isi otaknya yang ngawur.

"Aku lelaki, Kai!"

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Sekarang bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Kau setuju tidak?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir.

'Kalo aku jadi budaknya... Ya paling cuman disuruh ini-itu doang kan ya. Tapi kalo aku nolak... Astaga! Jangan bilang aku akan dibunuh oleh fans nya yang seperti _hyena_ itu! Ya Tuhan!'

"Bagaimana? Aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Hm... Baiklah. Aku setuju."

.

.

_Kai side_.

"Selamat datang tuan muda," beberapa _maid_ langsung berbaris dan membungkuk hormat saat Kai memasuki sebuah rumah mewah. Dengan tatapan datarnya, Kai terus berjalan menuju tangga ke kamarnya di lantai 2—tanpa menghiraukan para _maid_ yang masih menyambutnya.

"Hyuk _hyung_!" panggil Kai dari lantai dua. Hyuk—_butler_ pribadinya—itu langsung berlari menuju Kai yang sekarang terdiam di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Hyuk dan menepuk pundak Kai yang sekarang membelakanginya.

"_Haha_ dan _Chichi_...?"

Kai terdiam sesaat. Hyuk yang mengerti hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai lagi.

"Mereka masih di kantor, Kai. Mungkin nanti malam pulangnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, _hyung_," Kai memasuki kamarnya dan diam. Hyuk hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang tempat terhenti.

Kai yang sudah berada di dalam kamar langsung menguncinya dan Berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru laut itu.

_Kapan aku bisa seperti dulu?_

_ Ah, bukan._

_ Kapan Haha dan Chichi bisa seperti dulu lagi?_

* * *

_Sehun Side._

"Aku pulang..."

"SELAMAT DATANG TUAN MUDA!" Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan di antara para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang semangat menyambut Sehun itu. Tas yang berada di punggungnya langsung di bawakan oleh salah satu _maid_ yang sedang bertugas.

"Err, Bibi Kim dimana?" tanya Sehun kepada _maid_ yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya sembari membawakan tasnya.

"Nyonya Kim tadi pesan dia kalau dia ke Jeju dua hari. Tadi pagi dia berangkat. Tuan muda tidak menanyakan Nyonya dan Tuan besar—"

"Ah baik, aku hanya menanyakan bibi Kim saja. Sini tasnya, terima kasih ya. Selamat bekerja kembali."

Sehun mengambil tasnya yang diberikan _maid_ itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah menguncinya ia merosot kebawah. Terduduk dan menangis meraung-raung.

* * *

"—Hun! Sehun!"

Sehun mengucek mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya masih berat karena semalaman ia menangis. Sekarang dihadapannya ada Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kamu ngga kenapa-kenapa, Hun?" tanya Sehun dan menaruh tangannya di jidat Sehun. Sehun hanya nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Engga apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sehun dan celingak-celinguk. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu kelasnya yang ramai.

"Itu... Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun dan menunjuk ke pintu kelasnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Itu Kai nyari kamu, Hun—"

"Oh Sehun. Kau lupa perjanjian kita?"

Lagi-lagi, Kai berada di hadapan Sehun—dan berdiri disebelah Luhan—dengan tampang datarnya. Sedangkan teman sekelasnya sudah heboh dan mengelilingi mereka.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**Halo. X**hi again in here. Gimana? Pendek ya? Jelek? Kurang ngena? Maaf idenya cuma sampe situ doang e_e

Hayo tebak _Haha_ dan _Chichi_ itu siapanya Kai dan kenapa Sehun nangis hayooo? Insya Allah nanti chapter 3 aku panjangin deh. Semoga ya... Aminnn.

btw, disini masih fokus ke KaiHun ya? Yaudah chapter selanjut-selanjutnya bakalan aku tambahin LuBaek dan KrisYeolnya. So, ditunggu ya ya ya (maksa) (ditabok bulak-balik). Dan juga bakalan ada character tambahan member exo XD ((dan aku juga akan memakai beberapa ulzzang (ini rahasia loh —psssttt)))

btw, makasih juga yang udah review. Karena aku ngepost chapter ini dengan wi-fi nyolong-nyolong, maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu-persatu. Tapi aku terhura loh baca review kalian walaupu itu cuma tulisan 'lanjut' atau 'keep writing' (huhuhu.)

ah, jadi curcol gini. Yaudah deh.

last, _**Review**_ nya ditunggu aa' Jongin (kabur again) (lah)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

KaiHun ; LuBaek ; KrisYeol.

_i don't own anything_. Tapi cerita asli dari otakku.

_If you don't like the couple, better if you don't read ok? Thanks!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Kai! Berhenti! Tanganku sakit!"

Kai terus menarik tangan Sehun entah kemana sementara Sehun terus memberontak. Tapi pupus sudah, tenaga Kai lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Kai!"

"Berisik! Sudah ikut saja," bentak Kai dengan tampangnya yang datar membuat Sehun langsung diam.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Atap sekolah tempat nongkrong member F4 jika bolos atau bosan. Sebenarnya guru-guru sudah tau tempat ini, tapi mana ada guru yang berani menegur F4?

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Sehun menatap bingung Kai yang sudah melepas genggaman tangannya. Ternyata atap sekolah enak juga. Ada sebuah ruangan kaca yang khusus dibangun untuk F4. Bahkan di pintunya tertulis dengan jelas 'F4 _PLACE_.' Ruangan kaca itu kalo diliat dari luar engga kelihatan dalemnya tapi kalo dari dalem bisa ngeliat keluar (ngerti kan?)

"_Refreshing_."

Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Tak ia sangka Kai yang dingin itu sebaik ini.

Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Bahkan udaranya terasa berbeda!

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu? Cepat masuk!" perintah Kai yang sedang membuka pintu ruangan kaca itu. Sehun berjalan dengan enggan dan kaku.

"Kau ini seperti sedang masuk ke penjara. Santai saja," kekeh Kai membuat Sehun terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai terkekeh. Jujur saja, itu tampaaan!

"_Ayay captain_!" Sehun langsung berlari menuju Kai. Namun sayang, Sehun engga ngeliat adanya kulit pisang bekas Chanyeol yang dibuang sembarangan dan jadilah ia jatuh tersungkur dengan bunyi bedebam keras.

"Oh Sehun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai langsung berjalan cepat menuju Sehun yang masih terkapar dengan posisi telungkup.

"Tidak apa-apa," ringis Sehun pelan. Kai lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat Sehun yang sekarang sudah berdiri terpana karena kekehannya lagi. Kai yang sadar kalo dia diliatin langsung berdeham.

"Ekhem. Yasudah ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai kak Luhan!" Sapa _namja_ mungil sembari berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang bingung.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang tersadar raut wajah bingung Luhan langsung bertanya khawatir, "Kak Luhan kenapa? Kayak khawatir gitu."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang sekarang mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena Luhan mengacak rambut yang sudah ia tata dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, aku lapar nih, mau menemaniku ke kantin?" tawar Luhan dan dijawab anggukan Baekhyun semangat.

"Tentu saja! Ayo cepat kak!"

.

.

.

"Kak Luhan minggu ini kosong tidak?" tanya Baekhyun dan menyeruput jus stroberinya. Sekarang mereka berada di kantin duduk berhadapan membuat beberapa fans Baekhyun dan fans Luhan memekik iri.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku punya beberapa tiket gratis ke kebun binatang. Mau ikut?" tawar Baekhyun semangat. Ia mau mengajak Luhan sang pujaan hatinya ke kebun binatang kesukaannya. Sebenarnya sih itu tiket gratis punya Chanyeol yang ngajak member F4 ke kebun binatang bareng minggu ini, tapi karena masih sisa dua tiket lagi jadinya terserah deh mau diapain. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat kesempatan deket-deket Luhan. Fufufu.

"Minggu ini ya? Aku mau ke toko buku nemenin Sehun kayaknya. Maaf Baek-_ya_," tolak Luhan halus. Sebenernya ia juga pengen ke kebun binatang—soalnya dia udah lama ga kesana. Tapi dia udah janji sama Sehun.

"Ajak Sehun juga, kak! Pasti Sehun mau," tawar Baekhyun yang berfikir jika Sehun ikut, pasti Kai bakalan seneng abis. Ia mau jadi mak comblang buat Kai-Sehun juga rupanya (setelah menjodohkan Kris-Chanyeol).

Luhan berfikir sebentar,

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan bukan. Ke kanan lagi! Ah, tidak ke kiri dikit."

"Kaiiii~ Aku lelah."

"Ck. baru mijitin pundak sebentar gitu doang kok capek? Cowok bukan?" ejek Kai. Entah semenjak ketemu Sehun ia jadi suka mengejeknya.

"Ish apanya sebentar! Pasti udah masuk jam pelajaran terakhir nih. Udah ah aku mau balik!" gerutu Sehun dan melepas genggamannya di pundak Kai yang sedari tadi ia pijitin.

"Ya, ya! Oke kalo gitu. Mungkin besok kau sudah di—"

"HYAAA! BAIK-BAIK AKU TIDAK MAU DITERKAM FANS _HYENA_ MU YA! OKE MANA YANG MAU DIPIJITIN BURUAN AH TIDAK—mana yang mau saya pijiti, tuan?" Sehun langsung kelimpungan membuat Kai menutupi mulutnya dan tertawa pelan. Tulang pipinya rada kaku karena sudah lama dia engga ketawa kayak gini. Sedangkan Sehun kembali ber_acting_ layaknya ia adalah butler—membuat Kai lagi-lagi tertawa karena sedetik sebelumnya Sehun berisik namun sedetik berikutnya langsung diam.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah berbinar-binar melihat Kai tertawa. Sang_ ice prince_ tertawa karenanya!

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Kai yang sudah reda dari tertawanya melihat Sehun yang berbinar-binar.

"Tawa tuan tampan sekali," pujinya tulis walaupun sedikit... _cheesy_.

"Tuan? Kau benar-benar mau jadi budakku?" goda Kai—mengalihkan topik yang membuatnya malu karena tertangkap basah tertawa—dan menyelonjorkan kakinya.

"Ish, bukan gitu—"

"Aku mau kau memijiti bagian ini," Kai memotong ucapan Sehun dan menunjuk dadanya. Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kalo misalnya ini komik, udah banyak tanda tanya di pikiran Sehun.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau selalu tersenyum dan aku tidak tau apakah hatimu tidak pernah retak atau rusak bahkan sepertinya kau tidak punya beban. Bagaimana caranya? Rasanya bagian ini di tubuhku selalu sakit," Kai meremas _sweater_ yang dipakainya dibagian dada. Sehun yang mengerti langsung memeluk Kai membuat Kai terbelalak.

"Ternyata _gossip_ tentang kau _broken home_ benar ya? Kau memang perlu tuntunan _baby sitter_ sepertiku. Hahaha!"

TUKK.

"Aduh, Kai!" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berbicara banyak lagi.

Dan hari mereka ditutup dengan Sehun yang tertidur di pundak Kai yang juga tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"_Aigoo_! Mereka lucu sekali, Kris!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. Suka melihat kejadian imut itu. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh melihat _namjanya_ yang seperti itu.

Kris yang sebenarnya hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bahkan tadi Kai berkali-kali tertawa kan melihat kelakuan Sehun? Bahkan kita tidak pernah membuatnya tertawa—walaupun kita pernah membuatnya terkekeh, sih," Kris menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya dan diam duduk di sebelahnya. Menyender ke dinding dekat pintu masuk atap sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sama Jongin, Duizhang."

"Sudah jangan sedih begitu. Kan ada kita yang siap ngebantuin dia kalo ada apa-apa," hibur Kris dan menarik Chanyeol ke dekapannya. Membiarkan _namja_ bertelinga lebar itu menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya hari ini dan dengan setia mendengarkannya—walaupun Chanyeol kadang-kadang bercerita yang tidak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh? Kak Luhan belom pulang? Udah jam 5 loh."

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan gelisah. Sepertinya menunggu seseorang.

"Ah Baekhyun, aku lagi nunggu Sehun. Dia engga balik-balik daritadi," jawab Luhan dan berkali-kali melihat kearah _handphone_nya_._

"Lah, emang Sehun kemana? Sekolah udah mulai sepi loh kak," tanya Baekhyun polos dan berdiri disebelah Luhan. Memang, jam segini paling cuman ada anak-anak yang sedang ikut club.

"Tadi sih dia ditarik Kai trus engga tau kemana, Baek... Aku khawatir sumpah sama Sehun," jawab Luhan tanpa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang—entah kenapa—berbinar-binar.

"Dia sama Kai kan kak? Pasti aman dehh! Percaya sama aku."

"Serius? Kalo gitu aku pulang aja kali ya? Bener kan Sehun gabakalan kenapa-kenapa, Baek?" tanya Luhan dan sedikit merentangkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Luhan pun mengelus surai abu-abu milik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, karena _baby Baek_ yang bilang seperti itu, aku pulang dulu ya! Kamu juga jangan lupa pulang dan hati-hati!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju gerbang SM _School_.

"Tadi kak Luhan bilang apa? _Baby Baek_? HAH GILA BENERAN DIA MANGGIL GUE _BABY BAEK_?!—_keep calm_ Byun Baekhyun... _Keep calm_! Asdfghjkl."

"Baek!"

"Oh Kris, Chanyeol? Belom pulang lo berdua?" Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap KrisYeol _couple_.

"Ye kalo kita udah pulang mah kita gabakal ada disini nyapa lo Byunbaek," jawab Kris males. Temennya satu ini emang telmi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun ngambil peran penting menyatunya KrisYeol.

"Oh ya, Byunbaek tau ga? Kai sama Sehun lagi berduaan di atap loooh," ucap Chanyeol dan ber _high-five_ ria bersama Baekhyun yang sekarang tersenyum lebar.

"Beneran? Berarti kemajuan mereka cepet banget dong ya."

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, Kai!"

Kai hanya mendengus pelan dan _rolling-eyes _melihat kelakuan Sehun yang keras kepala.

"Duduk diam. Ini perintah majikanmu, Oh Sehun! Atau kau mau besok di—"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalo kau kerumah ku ya! Aku tidak mau rumahku ketauan banyak orang!" Sehun memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sejelek itukah rumahmu? Tenang saja aku bisa jaga rahasia," Kai menyalakan mobil audi nya. Dia harus mengantar Oh Sehun ke rumahnya dengan selamat sentosa sesuai perintah Baekhyun di sms nya.

Sementara Kai yang asik mengemudi mobilnya ditengah jalan Seoul yang ramai karena sudah jam 7 malam, Sehun sibuk komat-kamit dalam hati.

Hanya Kai yang datang... Hanya Kai.

* * *

_**tbc...**_

* * *

HUAAAAH! **Halo, X**hiyeo ada disini.

lama ya postnya? Maaf! Aku bener-bener gaada ide beberapa hari ini... Dan aku juga rada gimana gitu sama chapter ini. Oh ya, gimana chapter ini? Ngebosenin ya? Maaf maaf maaf ('/\')

buat yang nanya _daijobu_ artinya baik-baik saja (dalam bahasa jepang).

sekali lagi **makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavs,** dan nunggu ff ini. Makasih makasih makasih!:")

yang ini **jangan lupa** di**_review_** ya?

.

thank youuu!

.

-xhieyo


End file.
